


湖面之下

by PiDanSeven



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Story, M/M, SuperBat, batman！Bruce, mermaid！Clark, 人鱼AU, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 科学探索频道：超蝙人鱼AU的一个普通爱情故事。





	1. 第一章

布鲁斯心不在焉地听着对面这位女士说话，开始走神地想还有多久才能从这个宴会中脱身。

“布鲁斯？”女士呼唤他的名字。  
布鲁斯迅速回神，游刃有余地对她露出一个恰到好处的微笑。“我非常确定到时你佩戴红石榴项链出席的效果会更好。”  
入耳式耳机中阿福忽然插入他们的对话。“我确信她刚刚提到届时想要穿着蓝色礼服，请恕我直言红石榴项链并不是最佳搭配。”  
布鲁斯在女士看不到的角度翻了个白眼，他只分了一点点注意力在面前人身上。并没有不尊重她的意思，本来这场活动只是过场式的应酬，他还需要回到蝙蝠洞尽快分析完消防案的数据。

他举了下喝完的酒杯示意从对话中离开，在人群之间转了几转，不着痕迹地从消防通道离开了。

“阿尔弗雷德，情况怎么样？”  
“DNA检测报告显示收获不大。监控报告已经做好放到桌子上，更多信息您可以回来自己看，不过我觉得今天我们是不会有多大进展了。”  
“我们知道的并不比警方多，也许应该再联系一下戈登。阿福，你是在厨房吗？”  
耳机里瓷器轻微碰撞的声音传过来，阿福的声音忽大忽小，想来是把耳机摘下来放到一边。  
“希望您能理解，韦恩老爷，我已经是半截身子躺进棺材的人了，睡前得喝点什么才能从工作带来的疲累中入睡。”

布鲁斯坐进车里，发动车子朝城外的那个湖泊驶去。“也给我留一份，宴会上他们准备的东西简直难吃至极。”  
“已经准备好了，韦恩……”餐具的响声忽然停下来，另一端一片寂静。

“发生什么了？阿福？”  
短暂静默后耳机中传来清晰人声。“蝙蝠洞的警报被触发了，湖底东南方向，最外延处的那个。”  
一阵脚步声，随即是座椅被拖动的声音。  
“看起来像是什么东西撞到了拦网上。”郊外这片土地都属于韦恩财产，包括这片湖泊。这小片水域几乎都被土地包围，因此当初改造的时候他们只在入水口设了拦网，而在上游布下重重障碍，防止不速之客的入侵。

“也许是只海龟。”湖泊通过条条河流与哥谭港相连，最终流入海洋。这么些年来来去去，确实有误入蝙蝠洞的生物，多次改进监控设备后他们已经能基本过滤识别出入侵者和误入者。  
“我去看看。”阿福告诉他。

布鲁斯确认了下时间，他还有一会才能到。“保持通讯。回来后你应该直接去睡觉，资料我去处理。”  
“我也是这么想的。”门开启的声音，接着背景音里开始有隐隐约约的风声。

“韦恩老爷，这又是哥谭冷得要命的一个夜晚！”  
“她总是如此。”

他们闲聊着，直到阿尔弗雷德终于走到离玻璃房最远处的这个监控设备旁。  
警示的红灯已经熄灭，看上去毫无异常。“警报自动关闭了。”湖面安静地荡着涟漪，吸走所有风声。阿尔弗雷德蹲下来，点开监控面板查看。“像是水里的什么东西不小心撞上来，估计已经游走了。”  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，还有十分钟的路程。

拦网完好，监控器完好。阿福再次确认无误，起身离开。  
“我现在准备回去了。”他看了下腕表，“等您回来的时候我应该正好能在厨房与您碰面。”

此刻湖泊的这片区域异常安静，哪怕是在这样刮风的夜晚。阿福忽然听到一阵动静，像是来自遥远处的背景声，却令他脑中警铃大作。  
他猛地回头看向湖面，黑暗中有什么闪着微光——不，不是微光，是波纹在夜色下的反光。

巨大的波浪打着卷一阵一阵从远处袭来，被搅起的白色气泡像是火山爆发一样，一串串地从水底翻上来，仿佛一个庞然大物潜进了这小小湖泊，正暴躁地兴风作浪。

“耶稣基督啊——”水下来客从阴暗中现身。他咒骂道，转身往玻璃屋狂跑。

“阿福？！”布鲁斯失控地大喊，油门踩到底。  
耳机另一端传来滋啦滋啦的动静，随后在一声刺耳的粉碎声中彻底归于寂静。

车子迅速消失在夜色中。

***

堪堪停下车，布鲁斯从还没停稳的车子中冲出来，奔向湖边。  
他极速奔跑，途中将藏在腰间的蝙蝠镖抽了出来藏在手心，但当他终于跑到湖岸遇到阿福时却没有立即扔出他的武器，反而因为眼前的场景站在原地犹豫。  
布鲁斯可没料到这个。

阿福除了看上去像是穿着衣服来了场沐浴之外似乎并无大碍，他站在离湖边五米左右的地方，仍在弯腰剧烈地喘气，一只手上拿着同样沾满水珠的眼镜。

布鲁斯没有料到的是出现在岸边的另一位，当他赶到时正在与阿福对峙，背朝着布鲁斯。

他不确定该对它用什么量词。  
一个鲛人。

人类的上半身，海藻般卷曲的黑色短发，最奇妙的是下半身那条巨大粗壮的鱼尾，粗略估计有两米长，尾鳍正泡在湖边，啪啪地拍打着水。

一条人鱼。  
布鲁斯纠正自己。更接近于人鱼，它的上半身没有鳞片，甚至还像人类一样长着细软的体毛，直到腰部以下才覆盖上密实的鳞片，变为一条鱼尾。

布鲁斯不由自主地屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地走近阿尔弗雷德，同时手心朝向人鱼摊开举过头顶。  
走到正面后借着月光他看清了人鱼的脸。  
布鲁斯的双眼微微睁大。

苍白冷峻的一张脸，棱角分明。从面容来看应该是年轻雄性，布鲁斯与阿福交换一个眼神，阿福小声对他说：“它忽然从水底跳出来，从背后袭击我，好在它似乎无法上岸。”  
阿福仍记得半人半鱼的生物从水中跃起向他露出尖牙的凶狠表情。他挣扎着挡住攻击往内陆爬，巨大鱼尾落地后将草地凌虐得一塌糊涂。保持一定距离后阿尔弗雷德发现这位入侵者似乎还受了伤。

布鲁斯也注意到他脸上的几道割伤，浅浅地附在皮肤表面，露出底下的红色血肉。阿福指了指鱼尾示意他看，尾巴侧面从靠近尾鳍处开始，一道深深的伤口狠狠割开鳞片刺穿血肉，一直延伸到尾鳍，血迹已经流满湖边的那一小块地方。  
退回湖边的人鱼听到他们开始交谈，示威地从喉咙里发出低吼，并且张嘴说了几个晦涩难懂的音节。

布鲁斯皱眉，微微前倾试图听清楚。“你能说话吗？”  
一声尖锐的吼叫止住了布鲁斯试探的步伐。人鱼冷冷地注视他们，双眼中的敌意尖锐得像利刃。

夜色越来越深，温度也开始迅速下降，三人之中只有人鱼看起来并没有受到困扰。他濡湿的黑色短发从额前掉落了几缕，打成一个小卷。在冷白得像陶瓷般的皮肤映衬下他的眼睛蓝得透亮，像蓝宝石在黑暗中闪出的微光。  
人鱼异常强壮。裸露的上半身十分结实，常年保持最佳肌肉状态的布鲁斯能轻易判断出对方绝对比自己有力量得多。

那不是人类所使用的语言，布鲁斯凭借模糊的印象判断。即使失血过多让人鱼虚弱不少，但他浑身仍散发着强硬的雄性侵略气息，警告敌人不要随便靠近。

他非常危险……布鲁斯想到，若是自己在水里遇上他，毫无疑问自己会成为那近三米体长和粗壮鱼尾之下被随意玩弄的猎物。  
强大，凶悍，压倒性的力量对比。

但并不是会让他畏惧的那种危险……布鲁斯感到一种冲动，一种他必须救助这条人鱼的冲动。

他再次摊开双手，解开领口处的扣子将喉咙暴露给人鱼看，示意自己没有危险。  
“我想帮你。”布鲁斯竭力让自己听上去坦荡又真诚，他的目光扫过鱼尾的伤口，流露出伤感。“我能帮你吗？”  
布鲁斯上前一步。

人鱼横躺在草地上，警惕地看着他。

“我，”布鲁斯指向自己，“你受伤了。”指向他的鱼尾。布鲁斯开始拼命回想早些年学过的手语表达，觉得太过晦涩后只好放弃。  
他忽然想到什么，扯开右手袖子露出一道刀伤，前两天因为介入一场黑帮混战时留下的，刚刚开始结起黑红丑陋的痂。  
“帮你。”他将刀伤展示给人鱼看，吸引到他的目光后抬起手轻轻吹了吹伤口。“我想帮你。”

他离人鱼只有一步之遥。

人鱼僵硬戒备的脸上露出一丝困惑，布鲁斯受到鼓励正想继续靠近时，某种利器忽然破开空气正正击中人鱼的脖颈，人鱼发出一声暴躁的吼叫，随后便安静地倒在地上。

布鲁斯颇无奈地看向一旁正举着微型麻醉枪的阿尔弗雷德。

“我特意加大了剂量。”阿尔弗雷德收起麻醉枪，“之前不敢轻举妄动。”  
“我并不想伤害他。”  
“他？”阿福挑眉。  
“我不会用它称呼他的。”布鲁斯走上前查看人鱼。阿福判断得很对，人鱼正处于麻醉作用当中。  
他抓着人鱼的双臂将他从地上抱起来，人鱼沉沉闭着眼。他的耳朵顶端不是人类那样圆润的曲线，而是从耳廓两端开始朝顶端越收越窄，最终汇成耳端一点，尖尖的仿佛精灵。

“阿福，拜托来帮个忙？”布鲁斯沉一口气，将人鱼上半身的重量压在身上。  
庞大的鱼尾经夜色反射在鳞片上闪烁着亮光，布鲁斯几乎被这奇妙光影迷住了。阿福走过去扛起鱼尾，小心避开伤口处，两人合力将这条成年人鱼带离湖边。

“我确定他不属于地球上的任何一种人类。”阿福粗重喘气，脚步声中交错着两人急促的呼吸。  
“不用你来告诉我。”布鲁斯抬头看了眼不远处的房子，“等下暂时先把他放到浴室里。”布鲁斯断断续续地说，夜风一激他背上的汗都黏在了衣服上。

他可真重。  
最终布鲁斯气喘吁吁地将人鱼扛到浴室，打开花洒将他放到浴缸里便一屁股坐到地上，喘了两口气才问阿尔弗雷德：“接下来我们该做什么？”


	2. 第二章

“我相信您想做的是医治他。”  
“的确如此。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了眼浴缸里的人鱼。即使这是屋子里最大的一个浴缸，还是无法容纳整条人鱼，一部分尾鳍只能从浴缸中伸出来搭在半空。血液缓慢地从尾鳍那道伤口中流出来，逐渐将浴缸中的水染红。  
“我不知道如何医治人鱼。”

布鲁斯随手丢开拿来擦汗的浴巾，装作没看到阿福的皱眉。“我也不知道，但我们必须救他。”  
他大步走向浴缸关上水，人鱼仍闭着眼，歪靠着躺在浴缸里。水放到一半，将他的大半身躯都浸满了。

布鲁斯俯身去看尾部那道伤口。应该刚伤了不久，创口十分惨烈，像是被锐器所伤，边缘泛着诡异的绿色。  
中毒？他不敢往下定论。也许只是鳞片烧焦之后的颜色，人鱼的鱼尾是深蓝得发绿的颜色，十分漂亮。

“先试试用这个止血。”阿福去而复返，将一个箱子拎到他面前，递给他一盒粉末，自己拿起一只针剂。  
布鲁斯细致地将药粉敷到伤口上，仔细观察。  
“他能在空气中呼吸。”布鲁斯说，“似乎是鱼尾限制了他在陆地上活动。”  
“我倒是觉得他能用那条大尾巴蹦上那么几下。”从水底跳出来时可是把他吓得不轻。

“伤口怎么样了？”阿福便问边敲碎玻璃柱，用针头抽取药水。“天知道他的血管怎么长的，只能看看这个止血凝剂会不会起作用。”  
“至少一直对我起作用。”布鲁斯头也不抬地说，敷料暂时阻止了血往外流，具体效果还有待观察。  
“是——”阿福没好气地拖长调子，看样子准备借题数落他一番。

“韦恩老爷，你——天杀的……这该死的人鱼怎么了？”  
阿福推针的动作遇到阻碍，他低下头，发现针头没有像常理那样戳进人鱼的肌肉中去。他用力试图将针头扎进人鱼的手臂，针头竟然开始微微弯曲。  
“……为什么这针头变弯了？”

闻言布鲁斯才从伤口上挪开视线，“那麻醉剂是怎么——”

一直宛如雕塑倚靠在浴缸边的人鱼忽然睁开眼睛，伸手便钳住阿尔弗雷德的手，迫使他扔掉手中的注射器。  
布鲁斯几乎是同一瞬间就朝前扑过去，“电脑，启动——”但人鱼比他更快，看向他的脸上面无表情，另一只手用力掐住他的下颚，止住了他企图发出的所有声音。

布鲁斯挣扎着，双手抱住人鱼的手想要扯开他，但很快他发现这非常难。  
人鱼手上加大力度，布鲁斯被钳住向后仰着脸，喉结上紧紧卡着人鱼的掌根。布鲁斯拼命挣动，目光一转看到掉落在地上的注射器。  
他松开一只手想要去抓，随即感到脸上的手抓得更紧，拖着他的上半身将他整个人拎到人鱼面前。

那双透亮的蓝眼近在咫尺，布鲁斯怀疑自己只要眨动下眼睛，睫毛就能扫到人鱼的眼睑。  
“什么。”人鱼动了动嘴，艰难地吐出一个英语单词。

……像是被咬到舌头的英国人。布鲁斯想，显然人鱼知晓人类的语言，但明显发音困难。  
人鱼面色阴沉，甚至还有点咬牙切齿，巨大的尾巴拍动着，将浴缸砸得砰砰直响。布鲁斯注意到阿福被制住的手腕开始泛起可怕的淤青，只好从喉咙里挤出声音请求道：“放了他，我们是想帮你。”  
人鱼不为所动，只稍稍放松一点力度。  
布鲁斯含糊地说：“帮你，”他看向鱼尾，“你能听懂这个吗？”他放开双手，任由人鱼掐着他。“想帮你，你先放开他。”

“什么。”人鱼再次开口，这次流畅了许多。  
布鲁斯不解其意，目光在鱼尾和阿福身上移动，示意人鱼。“我们在帮你，不会伤害你的。”  
人鱼冰冷的眸子凝视着他，解读任何一丝一毫的讯息。布鲁斯呼吸粗重，胸口因为挣扎而剧烈起伏。

良久，人鱼放开阿尔弗雷德，将他的手甩到一边。  
布鲁斯用眼神示意他不要再靠近，自己仍半趴在人鱼身上，双腿跪在浴缸外的地上。  
溅起的水将布鲁斯的衣服都打湿了，他颇为狼狈地用手扶住浴缸边，被人鱼掐住下颚。

“什么。”人鱼重复，还是那个单词。  
“什么什么？”他问。  
人鱼不再卡着他的下颚，只把手搭在他的脖子上，让布鲁斯得以口齿清晰地说话。  
“什么？”他学着布鲁斯，发出一个上升的疑问语调，飞快地瞟了眼地上的注射器。  
“你想知道那是什么？”布鲁斯试探，“那是药，对你的伤口有好处。”他指指鱼尾，做了个吹气的动作。  
人鱼看上去更加困惑，不过从他脖子上收回手，靠着墙壁看着他俩。

布鲁斯松一口气，从地上站起来，给人鱼让出一点距离。他拍拍阿福的肩，确认他并无大碍后拿起那盒药粉，展示给人鱼看。“让我帮你？”  
雄性人鱼极其轻微地点头。

布鲁斯走向那条美丽的，粗大的鱼尾，小心翼翼地摸了摸伤口边沿卷起的鳞片，开始再次上药。  
令他没有想到的是就在几十分钟之前，这道伤口还血肉模糊，现在不仅止住了血，甚至已经开始愈合。  
布鲁斯惊讶地抬头，正对上人鱼凝视着他的双眼。  
好奇，探究，全神贯注。

视线交汇一秒，人鱼移开了目光。  
布鲁斯却突如其来地被慌乱击中，迅速收起药粉退开一步。“好了。我做完了。”他胡乱说着，也不管面前这位能不能听懂。

阿福投来颇不赞同的目光，但最终什么都没说，随着布鲁斯一同离开了浴室。

***

布鲁斯脚步匆匆，回到大厅。

意乱神迷。  
对于之前那一瞬间他只能想到这个词。

脸上火热，浑身的血液似乎都冲到了这里。而布鲁斯明白并不全是因为刚刚一个强壮的，英俊的成年人鱼全然控制住了自己。  
他看向自己的眼神……布鲁斯不知道怎么形容，像是孩童收到意料之外的中意礼物，好奇而又欣喜。  
布鲁斯非常疑惑。

***  
阿福再次确认蝙蝠洞的安全设备正常工作后便去睡了。布鲁斯将监控同步到手机上，也将自己投入到迟来的睡眠中。

期间他醒过几次，回看了监控视频。  
受伤的人鱼没有逃跑的打算。他安静地躺在浴缸里，尾鳍搭在边上，时不时摆动几下。过了一会他突然对头顶的花洒产生了兴趣，开始胡乱扭动着把手，在水喷出来的一瞬间又吓得一缩。

布鲁斯不由自主地对着屏幕露出微笑。他看到人鱼先是一惊，随后头仰在花洒下，接受水流的洗礼。  
监控画面中人鱼微笑起来，露出两颗尖锐奇异的虎牙，再次昭示他的外族身份。  
布鲁斯关上手机，重新入睡。

***

第二天醒来后他又去了蝙蝠洞，再次投入工作。

“他怎么样？”布鲁斯问坐在电脑面前的阿福。  
“正试图把浴室变成泳池。”

布鲁斯挑眉，端起一杯咖啡看向监控。  
人鱼把浴室里所有能出水的开关都打开了，他整个人泡在浴缸里，趴在浴缸边看着地面上的水越积越高。

隔着摄像头布鲁斯看不清楚他的伤口情况怎么样，不过至少他看起来精神状态良好。  
“得给他换个地方。”布鲁斯对阿福说。  
“求之不得，浴室修理起来再麻烦不过。”阿福敲击键盘，停掉了浴室的供水，随即画面中人鱼发现不再出水后开始伸长手臂去够头顶的喷头。

“我已经把相关的资料收集好了，有用的不多。桌面上那个文件夹，你可以再看看。”阿福对他说。昨晚他们一致同意需要更多的信息来帮助他们了解人鱼，单凭浴缸里不会说话的那位可帮不上什么忙。  
“知道了，我得下去看看，免得他把水管拆了。”  
“收到。电脑，开始抽水程序。”

布鲁斯从升降机里出来的时候抽水刚刚完成，进去前他先敲敲门，确保声音大到足够让人鱼听见才推门而入。

“我就过来看看。”地板仍湿湿的，布鲁斯踩着水走过来，隔着一米的距离跟人鱼说话。  
他比监控上看起来还要好。神情轻松了许多，双手搭在浴缸边听他说话。

“我想看看你的尾巴怎么样了，可以吗？”他询问道，指着鱼尾。  
人鱼摆摆尾巴，将整条鱼尾从浴缸里甩出来，尾鳍伸到布鲁斯面前。

布鲁斯颇为无奈地看了眼被浇透的鞋子，蹲下去看人鱼的尾巴。  
“令人印象深刻。”伤口完全愈合了，新生的鳞片软软地覆盖在上面，相信用不了多久就能长得像未受伤处一样坚硬又美丽。

他抬头对人鱼说：“人鱼自愈能力都这么强吗？还是只是你？”  
人鱼专心地看着他，尾巴收回去搭在浴缸边上轻轻摆动。  
“看来我得教你说话。你能说话的，对吧？”  
闻言人鱼开口，流畅地吐了一串他无法辨识的晦涩单词。  
——他绝对能听懂自己说话。布鲁斯想，可惜自己无法听懂他说话。

“我是说英语，我说的这种，昨晚你也说过？”他放慢语速，人鱼一直在盯着他的脸，更准确地是盯着他的嘴唇。  
布鲁斯咬准每一个发音，一个字一个字地说。“你能说英语吗？”  
“英语？”人鱼跟着他重复，目光滞留在他嘴唇上。“可以。”  
布鲁斯微笑，“这个可以慢慢来，现在要做另一件事。”人鱼好奇地看着他开始脱掉脚上的鞋子，“当它们变湿了的时候穿着可不舒服。”  
布鲁斯再次走近：“浴缸对你来说太小了，现在给你换个地方？能游泳的那种？”随后做了个游泳的姿势。  
人鱼点头，被他夸张的手势逗乐了。

 

布鲁斯将一个手推板车推进浴室，这原本是阿福用来运劈好的木柴的。  
人鱼的眼睛简直像是黏在他身上一样，布鲁斯将推车推到浴缸前，人鱼的视线也跟着转回来。  
“我一个人可扛不动你。”布鲁斯卷起袖子，“你要自己上来还是我抱你？”他调笑着说。  
人鱼扑腾了一下尾巴，这次将布鲁斯浑身都弄湿了。他半坐起来，上半身露出水面，结实的双臂借力在浴缸边一撑，便将整条巨尾从浴缸里甩到了外面的板车上，然后收回手，稳稳当当地坐在上面。

——阿尔弗雷德是永远正确的。他的确能用那条大尾巴蹦上那么几下。  
布鲁斯韦恩穿着被打湿的衣服，赤脚推着板车往湖边走时这么想道。


	3. 第三章

板车推到湖边栈道尽头停住，人鱼一挺身便跳进湖里。  
布鲁斯提前往后站了站，才没有湿得更彻底。

巨大的水花慢慢平静下去，远处湖面之下水波渐显，有什么东西在向布鲁斯靠近。  
布鲁斯蹲在栈道边，低头看着朝他游过来的人鱼。

“感觉怎么样？”人鱼明亮的笑容让他也不由自主地跟着微笑起来。  
“更多。”人鱼仰头看他，湖水因为他的动作在他胸前荡漾。  
“在我名下离这儿最近的水域里这块是最大的。”布鲁斯说。栈道离湖面大概半米高，他蹲下来仍需俯视从水里露出上半身的人鱼。“如果你想要更大的地方得给我几天时间安排一下。”  
人鱼仍然冲他微笑，虎牙碰在嘴唇上。“说更多。”  
布鲁斯点头，难怪人鱼老盯着他看。  
“说些什么呢？”布鲁斯开始认真地思考，他想要知道所有关于人鱼这一物种的一切。他从哪儿来，住在哪里，他能做些什么？一连串的问题涌到他嘴边，布鲁斯心底忽然有一种异样感。

暂且压下情绪，他问人鱼：“我该怎么称呼你？总不能一直叫你人鱼。”被叫到的这位跟着他无声重复了下人鱼这个单词。  
布鲁斯指着自己：“我叫布鲁斯，布—鲁—斯，布鲁斯韦恩。你呢？”  
“布鲁西。”人鱼一本正经地重复道。  
“不，虽然的确可以这么发音，但是——跟着我说，布—鲁—斯。”  
“布鲁西。”人鱼用低沉的声音认真地念道，目光不曾从他脸上移开一分一秒，神情专注，几乎要让布鲁斯产生一种他正在呼唤情人的错觉。

布鲁斯垂下眼，说：“我是问你的名字。”  
“卡尔，卡尔艾尔。”人鱼说了一个十分外星的名字。  
布鲁斯心中默念几遍，才说：“卡尔？”  
卡尔的双眼顿时亮了，随即露出超大的笑容，绕着布鲁斯游来游去，鱼尾不时露出水面拍打出浪花。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁西~”他欢快地呼唤着。

布鲁斯微笑看着卡尔肆意地在湖里游来游去，他看起来那么快乐，几乎不能让他把这个友好的人鱼和昨天晚上那个凶恶的入侵者联系到一起。思绪至此，他的表情冷下来，拉了拉外套才问卡尔。  
“你从哪里来？”  
“氪星。”  
“氪星……”这该怎么拼写？布鲁斯继续问：“另一个星球？”  
“不。”卡尔靠近他，整个上半身都浮出水面，仰头对他解释道：“湖面之下。”他展开双臂想要将布鲁斯拉近，但人类纹丝不动。  
卡尔没有强迫他。“我来自水底。”他已经能将简单的句子说得很流畅了，但总带着点英国佬的口音。“我时常会听到岸上人类的交谈声。”  
布鲁斯思索着，“你这样听了多久？”  
“很久。”人鱼凝视着他的眼睛中仿佛闪着亮光，卡尔不知道该如何向面前这个美丽的人类准确描述此刻他的心情。

他生活在人类无法触及的深海，人鱼只是不为人知的千万物种之一。卡尔曾与座头鲸一起游过海沟，帮助巨口鳗解开长尾上自己打的结，偶尔他会游到海面上，听着远方船只上传来的细碎声音。船只从小小的，绑着粗制帆布的木头船到漆着鲜亮的油漆，巨大得能与鲸鱼相比的轮船不过用了几十年的时间。  
而他一直生活在海底，从半米长的幼年人鱼成长为家族中体格数一数二的近三米长的成年人鱼。

至此卡尔的生命当中从未遇到过任何一位人类，直到一天前，他跌跌撞撞地逃到这片水域，随即看到面前这个美丽得不像凡人的人类。  
像是神跌落人间。

“发生了一场战争。”卡尔神色淡然，“或者说革命？叛变？我不知道如何用人类语言表达。”他用手将额前的头发抚到脑后，抹去滴落的水珠。“我勉强逃了出来，我的家人们都死了。”  
布鲁斯轻轻叹气。“我很抱歉。”  
克拉克抬眼看他，摇头，没有再继续的意思。

布鲁斯顺势换个话题。“我想你住在湖里不会有什么问题吧？我是说，像是含盐度，水压之类的？”  
卡尔浅浅地笑。“不会。湖面上几乎没有东西能够伤到我，有水就足够了。”  
布鲁斯趁机问：“为什么针头戳不进你的肌肉里？一切金属都无法割开你的皮肤吗？”  
卡尔皱眉，“你为什么想要割开我？”  
布鲁斯耸肩，“我可不想在你尾巴又被划伤的时候什么也做不了。”  
卡尔只是摇头笑，不愿解释更多：“我想现在没有东西会再伤到我了，你不必担心。”然后他像是意识到什么，抬头盯着人类看。“你在关心我吗？”  
男人错愕了一秒。“不……我也不是……”  
卡尔的笑容越来越大。

布鲁斯从对视中移开眼神。“你从天而降——你知道我想说什么，从我的湖泊里跳出来，袭击我的管家，我当然有必要对你保持戒心……”  
他顿住了。  
布鲁斯意识到哪里不对了。

卡尔的笑容淡去，看着布鲁斯变化的脸色。“……布鲁斯，你还好吗？”  
布鲁斯猛地站起，匆匆地说：“我有事需要去处理。抱歉。”  
他转身迅速离开，脚步仓皇得甚至像是在逃跑。

被留下的人鱼扒着栈道边缘浮在水面上，默默看着人类迈动两条修长的腿越走越远，最终消失在他视线内。

***

布鲁斯感受到内心中的暗涌。

他被一股冲动支配着。一种欲望，一种想法，自他看到搁浅在草地上的人鱼时就占据他的脑海，他甚至没有去认真思考过。这种念头从而何来？为何而来？  
布鲁斯赶回蝙蝠洞，潦草地翻阅了一遍桌面上的文件夹。

没用。不相关。垃圾。

一堆写满目击者创伤之下的胡言乱语，夸张诡异的画像和照片，故纸堆中翻出来的只言片语。  
布鲁斯不明白为何他在一开始没有将卡尔视为一个威胁。  
一个未知的强势外来生物入侵他的领地，对阿尔弗雷德展示敌意，而自己在看到他的第一眼想到的竟然他妈是我得拯救这个该死的搁浅在草地上的人鱼？

布鲁斯猛地想到什么，哗哗翻动纸张，找到刚刚掠过的一行字。  
“人身鱼尾，雌性居多，美艳近妖。”

***  
晚些时候阿福端着两杯咖啡走进来，冲坐在电脑对面的布鲁斯说：“晚饭准备好了。”  
布鲁斯懒懒地应了声。  
阿福停下往上走的脚步，问他：“卡尔怎么样了？”  
“很好。”  
闻言阿福放下杯子，对他说：“湖泊里还装有警报器，明天你得提醒他一声。”  
“我觉得现在先不用告诉他这个。”他示意阿福过去，让他看显示屏。“我重新升级了下所有的安保设备。”  
阿福仔细地看完。“……现在哪怕飞出去一只蚊子我们都能拦下来，包括一只有着钢铁之躯的成年人鱼。”他侧头问他：“发生了什么？我以为你想救治他。”而不是看管他。

“现在你成了放下戒心的那个？阿福，他几乎杀死你。两次。”  
“不用您替我计数。”阿福叹气，“这又是为了什么？”  
“我仿佛鬼迷心窍。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“就好像……当我一看到他，除了信任就没有别的想法。这不正常，阿尔弗雷德。”他抬头，脸上是真实的疑惑。“我对他的来历一无所知，对他到底能做些什么更是毫无思绪，为什么我应该将他养在我的私人湖泊里，而不是将他送进军方看守的实验室内？如果他只是异族入侵的前哨，如果他对我说谎呢？”布鲁斯越说越疯狂，“如果我中了某种对他言听计从的魔法，又或者他本来就是会蛊惑人心的妖物呢？”  
“要是您在征询我的意见，一开始您的确像是被人鱼迷了心窍。”这也是他保持警惕的原因，但现在看来这只是条天杀的人鱼。虽然他从未见过人鱼，但并不值得大惊小怪。这是哥谭，一条人鱼突然出现在后院有什么好奇怪的？

“我不认为这条人鱼能在离湖边五米以外的地方蹦跶，等到他能的那天我们再想办法。韦恩老爷，他又不会杀人放火，我想他值得一点信任。”  
布鲁斯依然眉头紧锁。

阿尔弗雷德心知这并不能立马让他心中的隔阂消失，但也只能暂且作罢。  
“明天继续工作，韦恩老爷。”  
布鲁斯点头，听着他的脚步声离开房间。


	4. 第四章

细雨落下来的时候卡尔正潜在湖底清理水草。  
这儿是个合适的居所，只需要稍稍打理下，比如过多的水草就非常讨人厌。他将水草连根拔起，再捆成一团，扛在肩上朝湖面游去。  
毛毛雨滴落在他身上，凝成一颗颗小水珠。雨幕将这阴沉的郊外添上一层模糊滤镜，湖面之上一切都看起来迷迷蒙蒙。

远处一个人撑着一把伞慢悠悠地朝这边走来，卡尔游到湖边，随手将有他三倍大的水草团扔到岸上，然后等着那人走过来。  
“很高兴你在准备入住了。”老人步伐干练，撑着的伞遮在两人上方。  
“谢谢你们允许我待在这儿。”卡尔回道，阿尔弗雷德身后空无一人。“布鲁斯出去了？”他边问边眨眼，开始用另一层眼睑查看周围的情况。  
整个草地上都没有布鲁斯的身影，玻璃房里也不在。卡尔的视线往下，在蝙蝠洞里看见那个坐在椅子里的男人。

“他被一些事绊住了……”阿尔弗雷德发现面前人鱼的目光开始变得奇怪，虽然仍看着他，但又像是游离在外，透过他看别的什么东西。  
他轻咳一声，引回他的注意力。“我只是来说，有任何需要尽管告诉我。”他指了指那堆已经堆得有一人高的水草，“包括这个。”  
“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”卡尔真诚地致谢，又潜回水底去了。

***

尽管他和这个男人第一次见面时就对他有好感，但卡尔并没有告诉布鲁斯所有的事。比如，布鲁斯并不知道他能听到他，看到他。  
人鱼的感官能力远超人类，这也是他最近才发现的。

布鲁斯慌忙离去，没做任何解释，卡尔随后用超级听力听到了他和阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠洞中的谈话。  
信任……卡尔心情复杂。即使一开始自己表现得非常有威胁性，布鲁斯仍想要帮助他。他原本以为人类是喜欢自己的，而现在他说是因为自己的某种魔法？  
卡尔有些失落。

***

岸上传来声音。轻巧的步子踩在草地上的声音和阿尔弗雷德稳健的步伐声有明显的区别。卡尔从水里冒出头来，不动声色地观察来人。

“卡尔。”布鲁斯呼唤着，走到栈道边坐下来。他搜寻了一圈，看到静静在一旁观望的人鱼。  
“抱歉之前突兀地离开。有些……紧急的事需要去处理。”  
人鱼无声地游近，布鲁斯能看到那条巨大的尾巴在湖底轻轻晃动，带出水纹。卡尔微微抿着嘴，神色冷淡。  
看起来他的确很在意他的匆匆离去。

布鲁斯一向不是负责活跃气氛的角色，但在他和卡尔的相处模式中，他不得不做一直开口的那个。他沉默几秒，随即说：“我注意到你做了很多工作？”  
卡尔点头，不远不近地浮在水面上听他说话，没有很热情，也没有离开的意思。  
“我想现在我该一直不停地说话，好让你来模仿学习？”布鲁斯问，“说到这个，我有些好奇，为什么你说话有英国口音？”  
卡尔疑惑地皱眉，布鲁斯解释道：“我是哥谭人，你可以从我说话的方式中听出来。英国离这里可是有一段距离，你来自英国附近的海域？”  
“不。”拒绝的话卡尔倒是说得字正腔圆。“我听人类说话，他们基本都这么说话。”  
“噢。”这解释了一些事情，布鲁斯思考着，不自觉地就说出了口：“你会游到海面上来，听着港口或者船只上的人说话来理解我们的语言；而这个时间足够长，起码你能够潜移默化地听懂一门新语言；之后家乡发生了战争，而你不知怎么地一路逃亡，从千里之外，撞到我的拦网上……”  
布鲁斯猛地收住，看向人鱼。卡尔并没有生气，反而看上去有点奇怪。他仍在用一贯那副专注的样子看着自己说话，只是他的目光……布鲁斯觉得有些异样，虽然他在看自己，但又像是游离于自己之外，在看别的什么东西。

在布鲁斯停下的那一刻卡尔也回神，那一瞬间的异样感仿佛是布鲁斯的错觉。卡尔盯着他嘴角微微扬起，低低地开口：“我没有对你说谎，布鲁斯。”  
“我没有说你……”  
“你也没有对我说谎。”在布鲁斯说话的时候卡尔扫视了他的体态特征，尽管他知道布鲁斯隐隐对自己产生了隔阂，但他能接受这个。

“佐德将军。”卡尔说了个名字。  
布鲁斯暗暗记下。  
“他与我的父亲意见相左，在氪星分崩离析之际，他们作出了不同选择。为此我失去了我的所有亲人，而佐德将军也将我视为要铲除的对象。”  
“所以你没办法回家了是吗？回到氪星？”  
“如果那时氪星还没毁灭的话……”卡尔苦笑。他抬头看布鲁斯，发现人类脸上带着的冷漠消弭不见，露出底下的真实神情来。

信任不是空口筑成。他们作为湖面上下的两个不同种族，没从一见面开始就互相残杀已经是万幸，抱有好感更是奇迹。卡尔知道不应该让在乎的人失望，所以他选择主动迈出那一步。

“像是湖底有一颗要爆炸的核弹那种毁灭吗？”布鲁斯看上去神色十分凝重。  
“核弹？”卡尔问。  
布鲁斯向他解释了一番人类制造出来的武器，卡尔听完后轻轻一笑。“不是那样的。”他能感到布鲁斯对深海世界十分好奇，偶尔流露出对自己的态度也像是对待学术研究的对象那样。在卡尔看来，湖面之上这个世界远不如氪星发达，他明白面对未知时会产生的恐惧。也许让布鲁斯对他的世界有更多的了解，他就能打消对自己的戒备。

“哪怕地面上被轰炸成一片荒芜，深海也会安然无恙。布鲁斯，你不是问过我什么东西能够割开我的皮肤吗？只有那一种东西能够割开我的尾鳍，让我血流不已，甚至让阿尔弗雷德用手里的那个小道具扎进我的脖子让我昏迷。”  
卡尔伸手摸上布鲁斯的脸颊，终于如愿以偿地将他拉近，细看他美丽的眼睛。  
“而人类永远无法触及到它。”

布鲁斯惊讶地睁大双眼，完全被卡尔说的话震惊了。“这他妈就像是你告诉我有一整个海底的怪力人鱼随时可以灭绝人类一样。”  
“不，人鱼早已过了那个阶段。”卡尔收回手，看到布鲁斯的脸颊上留下了自己手上的水滴。“我们的科技远超湖面之上，水底世界已经足够我们生活，相比之下地面之上才是拥挤的栖息地。毁灭氪星的不是人类，是人鱼自己，是裹足不前的旧制思想，是自视甚高的狂妄心态。”

布鲁斯眉头紧皱。卡尔等着他的回应。  
“我……”布鲁斯开了个头，“你是人鱼王子之类的？”  
卡尔大笑。“不。氪星是议会制。”  
“刚刚一瞬间我以为这是个我救了人鱼公主之类的故事设定，既然如此，我先问一下，你们的科技能让人鱼长出两条腿上岸吗？”  
“的确有一些人鱼是有两条尾巴……但绝对是鱼尾。人鱼在水里比在地上强大太多，我们为什么要上去？”  
“我可以得出你不是种族征服者的结论了。”布鲁斯闷闷地说一句，兴致仍不太高。

卡尔非常困惑。他告诉了一个人类关于氪星的那么多信息，甚至还告诉了他人鱼的弱点，但布鲁斯并没有就此放下戒心。即使卡尔从不是个容易沮丧的人，也觉得有点低落。  
他喜欢布鲁斯，因此不愿让布鲁斯失望。但布鲁斯的顽固姿态就像是让他撞到一堵密不透风的石墙上，只听得到透过石墙传过来的声音，看不到对面那人的真正表情。  
拉奥啊，为什么他不会心灵感应呢？

卡尔随手扫起湖面上的水，荡起一层涟漪。布鲁斯也同样从沉思中回神，略显不自然地对他说：“如果你有什么需要的话，”他指了指在湖边堆成长长一列的水草，“告诉我就行。”  
卡尔沉默点头，转身潜回水底。

布鲁斯独自一人站在栈道边，凝视水中渐渐消失的鱼尾。  
卡尔没有回头，丝毫不停留地离开了。

一开始听到那些信息时他是震惊的，既震惊于事实本身，也震惊于卡尔坦诚的态度。但卡尔越是如此，他越是惴惴不安。当你得知有远比自身种族强大的生物存在时该如何自处？就好比忙忙碌碌的蚂蚁，该如何看待共同生存于陆地的人类？  
更何况卡尔告诉他人类没有办法从人鱼手中保护自己——如果人鱼想要征服他们的话。人鱼的致命弱点……布鲁斯将此记在心中，现在就先祈祷陆地足够大而那群人鱼没办法在离水边五米以外的地方蹦跶吧。

***  
次日湖边传来一阵动静时布鲁斯没有出去查看。  
临近中午阿尔弗雷德拿着订单进了屋，从厨房里端出炖着的肉汤。

“待会如果订购的石料到了的话您叫他们堆到湖边就行，我得去城里采购。”他叮嘱道。  
布鲁斯看他一眼，没有出声。

整个白天他都待在玻璃房里，整理资料，喝酒，睡觉。坐在床上往落地窗外看去，正好能看见一部分湖岸。之前堆着的水草消失了，湖面平静无波，只在有微风吹来时微微起皱。  
阿福回来好一会后送石料的车子才过来。布鲁斯看着阿福忙前忙后，指挥工人卸下石料，确保他们已经远离湖泊，随后又和不知道什么时候浮出水面的人鱼交谈，将一块块形状各异的石料运进湖底。  
布鲁斯冷眼旁观。

***

房外不时传来响动，无一例外地被布鲁斯忽略了。他知道最近阿福都在帮着卡尔打理湖底，但具体做些什么他并不是非常清楚。  
他已经好几天没和卡尔说话了。  
布鲁斯时不时远远地看过人鱼几眼，看到他和阿福有说有笑，关系似乎缓和不少。卡尔也没有再呼唤他，只是自顾自地在水里忙活。自上次不欢而散的谈话后两人陷入一种莫名的冷淡关系之中，竟都没有再次交谈。

***  
布鲁斯疲惫地睡去。  
日常的夜巡工作本就耗费精力，近期对人鱼资料的研究也占据了他大部分的空余时间。他已经不是年轻力壮的小伙子，因此越发珍惜休息时间。

然而今天他是被刺眼的阳光照醒的。  
非常，非常刺眼的阳光。  
刺眼到足够使他从睡眠中醒来。

“这他妈……”布鲁斯嘟囔着，却没听到阿福催促他起床的声音。  
布鲁斯按着额头从床上起来，疑惑地看向窗外。  
不是阿福，又是谁？

并不是他所以为的“阳光”，从屋外透过玻璃照进床头的耀眼光线竟是来自湖岸。  
……？！

布鲁斯掀开被子走向落地窗前，惊讶地看着光源处。  
他再三确认了几次，才喃喃道：“到底是谁搞来了一吨钻石堆在我的湖边？”


	5. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 激情插播一个肉番，源于一条很有意思的评论

激情插播肉番：  
不管见过多少次，布鲁斯都还是会感叹造物主的神奇。

他横躺在床上，四肢摊开，游到床边的人鱼整个上半身趴伏在他身上，亲吻他的身体。  
卡尔身上仍带着水珠，胡乱地弄了布鲁斯一身。他低下头，将布鲁斯的乳尖含进嘴里。  
“啊……”卡尔的嘴热情火辣，咬住他的乳头细细含弄。布鲁斯开始呻吟，人鱼的一只手从他的腹肌往下摸，握住他半硬的性器。  
布鲁斯睁开眼起身，正看到卡尔吐出他被玩弄得通红的乳头，嘴里扯出一条细细的银线。  
“你……”他竟忽然忘记自己要说什么。  
卡尔明亮的蓝眼中泛起笑意，挺身凑上前亲吻他，下半身的鳞片硬硬地擦过布鲁斯的皮肤。  
两人缠绵地接吻。

专门为人鱼建造的房屋比之前的玻璃屋方便多了。房屋地基与湖泊相通，只留出能够让人行走进出的通道，其余所有的面积全都灌满水，人鱼能够自由地从韦恩的湖泊游进他的屋子，再游到房屋一角放置的这张床边。

卡尔按在他后颈的手微微用力，亲吻得越发投入。唇舌纠缠着他，啧啧作响。  
“先……停一下，卡尔……”过一会布鲁斯喘息道，修长双腿紧缠住粗壮的鱼尾。  
卡尔恋恋不舍地放开，目不转睛地盯着面色潮红的布鲁斯正急促地呼吸。  
不知不觉中布鲁斯已经被他拖到床边，细长的双腿浸到水中，只靠后腰和双手撑坐在床上。

“很抱歉我忘记你需要呼吸了。”卡尔往下滑了点，细碎的亲吻一连串落在布鲁斯的身体上，最后来到大开的双腿之间。卡尔刻意加重自己的呼吸，满意地看到布鲁斯大腿内侧的嫩肉被吐息刺激得颤抖起来。  
他用手托起布鲁斯硬挺的阴茎，缓缓含入口中。  
“卡……尔……”布鲁斯忍耐的呻吟立马被逼了出来。经过多次练习，卡尔迅速掌握了让布鲁斯获得快感的技巧。他缓慢、用力地将性器吞入，确保每一个神经末梢都受到刺激，然后迅速地抽出，再缓慢吞入，每一个来回都能听到布鲁斯发出那种让他血流加快的呻吟声。  
布鲁斯毫无招架之力。他只能竭力分开双腿，让健壮的人鱼占据他的下半身。他向后倒在床上，任由人鱼给他做口活。卡尔的舌头火热、濡湿，色情地舔弄他的阴茎前端。与此同时布鲁斯只能张大嘴拼命喘气，或者在卡尔将他深深吞进后发出一声破碎的声音。

与人鱼交欢的快感完全席卷了他。布鲁斯双腿打颤，浑身软得仿佛没了骨头。卡尔却忽然停下，身体离开他。  
温度似乎一瞬间就降了下去，布鲁斯回神，睁眼看他的人鱼。“卡尔？”  
卡尔抓住床边，从水里爬上来。他的巨大鱼尾慢慢从水中浮现，压在布鲁斯双腿之间。  
“这很凉。”布鲁斯抱怨道，往墙上的触控摸了下，调高室温。  
他上半身躺在床上，双腿放在床边踩在湿湿的地上。卡尔只将上半身撑在他上方，腰部以下的鱼尾抵在布鲁斯双腿之间。成年人鱼的体长非常可观，因此尾鳍部分依然没在水中。

“抱歉，抱歉。”卡尔听上去非常诚恳，还腾出手扯过被单将布鲁斯擦干。  
“总是湿得一塌糊涂。”布鲁斯咕哝着，卡尔却只微笑，随即俯下身亲他。  
“不够湿。”亲吻间隙卡尔说。

布鲁斯能感受到人鱼下身越发滚烫，坚硬的鳞片开始上下摩擦他的皮肤。卡尔呼吸粗重起来，吐息火热地喷在他脖颈。布鲁斯微微张着嘴，从情欲中喘息。随着人鱼不停地挺蹭，原本平坦的裆部渐渐鼓起来，两侧的鳞片慢慢张开，露出一根怒张的性器，滚烫地贴上他的阴茎。  
不管见过多少次，布鲁斯都还是会感叹造物主的神奇。

他勾起一边嘴角，双手抚上卡尔结实的后背。“还不够湿吗？”  
卡尔凶狠地亲吻他，不再是之前那一副沉稳的样子。尖利的虎牙碰撞着布鲁斯的唇齿，有力的手臂托着他，下身强硬压在他身上。  
人鱼的性器硬得像是烧红的铁棍，在布鲁斯身前蹭了几下，前端溢出的体液将两人胯下弄得一塌糊涂。他的手滑到布鲁斯腰上，将他翻过去，按低他的腰让屁股挺起来。  
硕大的头部抵在那个紧闭的入口，试探地轻顶几下。人鱼性器自身分泌的大量黏液让润滑变得方便很多。布鲁斯脸侧埋在床垫里，大口呼吸。  
卡尔着迷地盯着那个小洞。他前后挺腰，让粗壮的柱体一次次在布鲁斯股间抽插，偶尔头部‘不小心’撞到穴口，浅浅地插个头进去。  
很快布鲁斯的屁股便湿得一塌糊涂。卡尔满意地用手捏着那两团肉，柔软得让他的心尖都甜蜜起来。全程没有呻吟的布鲁斯喘得厉害，脸颊挂上了细细的汗珠。  
卡尔伸了两根手指慢慢插进他的后穴，来回抽插几下。布鲁斯已经准备好了，在他的手指一进去的时候便又紧又热地吸住他，几次抽插之下变得湿淋淋的。  
“现在够湿了。”卡尔附在他耳边说，下身贴上去，将硬挺粗壮的阴茎插了进去。

“啊……”布鲁斯涨红了脸，双眼紧闭。卡尔含住他的耳垂舔弄，上身压住他，挺腰慢慢地将那个大家伙插到他身体里。  
他的性器又大又硬，根本不像人类的东西。布鲁斯忽然想，卡尔本来就不是人类，或许自己也不是，不然他是怎么把那根阴茎给吞进去的？

附着鳞片的腰胯顶到了他的腰上，黏腻，湿滑，两人的交合处一片狼藉。巨物顶进深处，完全撑开布鲁斯的后穴。他僵硬地抬着屁股，小声急促地喘息。  
卡尔的吻密集地落下来，他安抚性地在他后颈、肩膀上印下亲吻，劲腰轻轻摆动，小幅度地进出。  
“啊……”布鲁斯开始呻吟。屁股里的大家伙一动起来便开始戳刺他的敏感点，一波波的快感缓慢爬上后背。

人鱼笼罩着他，壮实的上半身贴着他，冒出的细汗火热色情。卡尔开始将阴茎整根抽出，再用力、深深地进入。  
他一开始这么干他布鲁斯就受不了了，像是一根大棒进进出出地捅着他，狠命攻击他最敏感的那处，爽得他大脑一片空白。

“布鲁斯……”卡尔干得动情，腰动得越来越用力。“你怎么能这么柔软？”他一把捞起布鲁斯的腰，让他翻过来面对他。人类半睁着眼，显然已经深陷情欲。布鲁斯，哦他的布鲁斯，在自己的触摸下软得像一滩水，任由他摆动。卡尔揉着他的屁股，露出中间那个小洞，然后阴茎对准后穴再次插了进去。

人鱼有力的腰操干起他来十分可怕，狠狠将性器全根没入，撞进甬道深处，又迅速撤回带出一阵让他颤抖的摩擦，然后再次插入。布鲁斯被撞得一耸一耸，屁股被卡尔捏在手中，只剩后腰苦苦支撑。  
“啊——”他忍不住高声呻吟，又硬又粗的家伙狠狠磨过他的敏感点。布鲁斯被干得筋疲力尽，只好用腿圈住人鱼粗壮的鱼尾，挂在他身上借力。“卡，卡尔……我快到了……”  
卡尔咬牙闷哼，在一次次抽插中尽情侵入他。他的身体硬得要命，操干到临近高潮时他总是格外沉默。他一把抓住布鲁斯汗淋淋的两条长腿，大大分开压在身体两边。他俯下身，手抓着布鲁斯的脚踝，伏在他身上疯狂耸动。

布鲁斯立即被这抽插的速度逼疯了。他的呻吟胡乱无章，额头上的汗完全打湿了他的头发，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样。他的阴茎竖得笔直，随着卡尔要命的动作在两人腹肌之间蹭着。  
人鱼后背的皮肤被人类的手指抓得陷下去，布鲁斯的后穴紧紧裹着人鱼的性器。他放下一只手握住勃起的阴茎快速撸了几下，便颤抖地射在卡尔的腹部。  
“啊……卡尔——卡尔，卡尔……”高潮时布鲁斯满脑子都是他，他盯着人鱼的蓝眼，弓着腰迎来了高潮。

卡尔握住他脚踝的手用力到按出手印，高潮中的后穴无力再推拒，颤抖地承受人鱼大力疯狂的入侵，深到让他感到恐惧的程度。  
“布鲁斯……”临近高潮的卡尔听起来甚至有点咬牙切齿，他用力挺腰，插到布鲁斯后穴深处，随即一股脑地射了进去。  
非人的性器完完全全填满他，一股一股的精液射进布鲁斯后穴，强力到布鲁斯能清楚感受到那些液体是怎样喷洒到他的肠道中，然后被巨大的龟头严实堵在里面无法流出。

他软着腿接受了。布鲁斯自己犹在余韵之中，他什么都做不了。并且和他做爱的是卡尔，他要去阻止些什么？  
布鲁斯的穴口抽搐地一收一缩，像是被干得太厉害。他喘着气瘫在床上，卡尔终于倒在他身上，甜腻地亲吻他。布鲁斯稍稍缓过来，回应人鱼的亲吻。他的下半身火辣辣的，大腿内侧也被人鱼高潮时剧烈的摩擦蹭红了。

在人类光裸的两条腿之间挤进了一条粗壮结实的鱼尾，裆部露出的肉红性器仍插在布鲁斯后穴，长长的尾鳍一路延伸到水里，没入暗色的水下。  
一切都昭示在此交合的是彻底异族的两个物种，高大强壮的人类在巨大鱼尾的衬托下显得瘦小起来，人鱼露出的上半身也毫无疑问的健壮，两条结实的手臂牢牢环住人类。

卡尔稍稍挪开点卸掉压在布鲁斯身上的重量，但他显然不愿就此离开他，仍是贴在他身上，手上有一下没一下地梳着布鲁斯凌乱的额发。  
性爱过后的布鲁斯懒洋洋地躺着，一根手指都不愿动一下，只在人鱼的手在他身上按摩的时候舒服地哼哼。

正是夜深，偏远的郊外一如既往地安静，连微微风声都被屋外的那片湖泊吸走，没有任何人，任何事来打扰床上的这对伴侣。  
这就足够了。

——番外完


	6. 第五章

布鲁斯随手套上条裤子跑出去。  
越走近他才越发确信眼前的景象是真实存在的。  
钻石。大大小小的钻石。像小山一样堆在湖岸边的钻石。闪到瞎眼的钻石。

布鲁斯拿起一颗鹌鹑蛋大小的钻石在手心里细细打量。  
纯净，透亮，闪闪发光。

他赤脚走到湖边，额发打着卷的人鱼正趴在栈道边看他。  
布鲁斯暗自叹气，走近问他：“你弄来这些是想做什么？”这么多的钻石，没有一吨也有几百斤，他到底是怎么搞来的？这么大额的消费布鲁斯确信自己会收到支出提醒。  
“我造的。”卡尔眨眨眼，瞥向湖岸一侧堆放着的黑色物料。  
布鲁斯走过去看了看，手上沾了黑色粉末。“阿福之前堆在这儿的煤炭？”  
卡尔冲他微笑。  
随后他让布鲁斯靠近，然后接过布鲁斯手上的煤块握在手中，双眼当中忽然释放出红色射线击中煤块，随即收拳用力一捏，再展开时手心当中躺着一颗闪亮纯净的钻石。  
卡尔将钻石上附着的粉末吹干净，递给布鲁斯。“给你的。”  
布鲁斯挑眉。  
卡尔抬头用下巴点了点小山一般的钻石堆，说：“为你。”

“为什么你会想到捏钻石？”  
“我以为你会喜欢亮闪闪的东西，我就很喜欢……？”  
一直板着脸的布鲁斯终于忍不住笑了。

他卷起裤脚坐下来，湖水没上他的脚踝。“你知道在人类当中一个人送给另一个人钻石的普遍含义是什么吗？”  
卡尔老实地问。“是什么？”  
布鲁斯只抿紧嘴，低头不再说话。  
卡尔好奇地去看他脸上浮现的微笑。布鲁斯的表情真的很难解读。

“你不能再这么干，卡尔。”没一会布鲁斯严肃道，“如果有人意识到你能做些什么，他们可能会来伤害你。”  
“……但是你就没有伤害我？”  
布鲁斯顿住。“不能这么说……我不是……”  
卡尔凝视他的目光太过纯粹。  
布鲁斯自暴自弃。“我不知道为什么一开始我像发了疯一样只想救你，哪怕你威胁我的管家，掐住我的喉咙！哪怕你能轻易拧断我的脖子，哪怕你宛如钢铁之躯！我就只是……不明白，卡尔。我不明白。”

他扭开脸，不再看卡尔。“我惧怕你。卡尔，我并没有完全信任你。我像个该死的胆小鬼一样惧怕你的能力会给人类带来灭顶之灾，我怀疑你的说辞，怀疑你的本性。现在你还能看着我说，‘我不会伤害你吗’？”  
布鲁斯一口气说完，急促到胸膛开始剧烈起伏。  
然后他感觉到一只带着凉意的手抚上他的下巴，轻轻将他转回来。  
“你的眼睛不会说谎。”

微凉的水珠沾上他的脸颊，人鱼的手指在他眼角轻轻一抹。“难道还不够明显吗？我对你的好感？”布鲁斯惊讶自己竟然还暗中挑剔了下人鱼的语法，随后卡尔继续说：“我以为你也喜欢我。”  
闻言布鲁斯猛地站起，彻底甩开卡尔的手。“我不确定那到底是不是喜欢，谁知道你有没有用什么人鱼的魔法来迷惑我？试想一下，要是我突然闯进你家后院还攻击人，你会对我不抱戒心吗？”  
“魔法？”再度听到这个词卡尔依然疑惑。“我从未听过这种说法。”  
布鲁斯冷哼。“为什么你不告诉我出海的船员是如何被水中的人鱼诱惑从而迷失心智发疯，甚至主动往海里跳呢？”  
“我…并不知道。”卡尔解释道，“布鲁斯，我从未听过魔法这一类的事。”他的话语真实又坦诚。“我确定我什么都没做。”  
布鲁斯默默听着。卡尔说：“我并不想伤害你……在我们第一次见面时，虽然那会儿我们是敌对关系，看上去剑拔弩张，即使你可能会伤害我，而你的确也弄晕我了。”  
“为了救你。”布鲁斯指出。  
“为了救我。”卡尔重复。

“我并不想伤害你。在最初见面之时。”布鲁斯对上他的目光。  
“那只能说那种好感是我一看到你时便产生的，我喜欢你，你是不是也是这样？”  
面对卡尔的提问布鲁斯保持沉默。

他从未往这方面想过，也就是，他会在看见一个外来种族，一个人鱼的第一眼就喜欢上他。  
布鲁斯从未一见钟情过。

他从未在看见一个陌生人类的第一眼就决定喜欢他。纵然其中有性格因素但这单纯就不是他的行事风格。  
不可轻信于人。  
为此他付出过鲜血与眼泪的教训。

他明白自己一向对这些外星来客持什么观点，他以为不仅是理智，自己的内心也如此认为。然而就在他毫无征兆地遇到人鱼的那一刻，他的全身心都在驱使他救助人鱼，靠近人鱼，信任人鱼。  
爱上人鱼。

原来是他错认了自己的内心？

最先在这场沉默中坐立不安的是卡尔。他偏头观察了半天布鲁斯的神色，依然无法准确解读，所以他选择最直截了当的那种方法。  
“我们现在和好了？”他问。  
布鲁斯为他所使用的词组微微皱眉。“技术上来说，这个词组是用来形容情侣间吵架和好的，我们——”抬头时他忽然愣住。  
因为卡尔那完全信任，至真至善的眼神。仿佛从皮肤裸露到内脏，再到灵魂深处，将真心捧在手上，将脑海中的每一个念头呈现在眼前，让布鲁斯去检视，去评判，去承受布鲁斯的任何决定。

布鲁斯的心砰砰直跳。

“我们？”卡尔接着他的话问。  
“我们是情侣吗？”布鲁斯反问他。  
卡尔脸上的表情瞬间犹豫起来，吞吞吐吐地好一会才问他：“我想要我们是，你想要吗？”从水中半露出身子的人鱼两手扒在栈道边，专注看着站在面前的人类。

布鲁斯忽然开始掏外套口袋，将手机，遥控开关，钱包一类的小物件统统掏出来放到一旁的栈道上，随即在人鱼的注视下，扑通一声纵身跳进湖里。  
“布鲁斯——”人鱼惊呼，顺着人类下沉的方向游去。

凭借在水下良好的视力，卡尔准确地捕捉到人类脸上的神情——他在微笑。  
布鲁斯在注视自己。他微笑着，目光笃定地看向一个方向，卡尔的方向。  
下沉搅起的气泡笼罩住布鲁斯。他那么美，尽管他的头发在水流中毫无形状可言地漂浮，他的衣服波浪般流动。卡尔轻摆尾巴，有力的尾鳍稍稍晃动，人鱼便游到布鲁斯面前，巨大的体型从上方遮住了人类。

布鲁斯目不转睛地注视着：人鱼的尖耳，流线型的身体，优雅的鱼尾无一不让他倾心于这位神秘来客。他憋住一口气，看着人鱼越游越近。明明是昏暗的湖底，他却觉得人鱼带着光芒而来。  
卡尔的表情困惑而担忧，他的目光追寻自己，水流随着他的呼吸在鼻下波动。  
布鲁斯暗自赞叹一声，随即双手捧住卡尔的脸拉近，亲吻他。

他们在湖面之下忘我接吻。

布鲁斯的嘴紧紧包裹住他的，舌尖透过牙关交缠上卡尔的舌头。他的睫毛随着每一次吮吸轻轻颤动，缺氧让他更加迫切地向卡尔索取，双腿不由自主地缠上卡尔的腰身。  
卡尔搂着他深情接吻，在布鲁斯拼命向他汲取氧气的时候讨好地吸住他的舌头缓缓渡气。他的手插入布鲁斯发间，环抱住他朝水面游去。

你想要吗？卡尔想到刚刚他提的那个问题。  
我想要。他知道这就是布鲁斯的回答。


	7. 第六章

寂静偏远的郊外，一片湖泊深入陆地，湖岸边立着一座玻璃建成的屋子。此刻已临近黄昏，橘色光线斜斜地透过玻璃反射，湖面洒满了金色波光，平静，祥和，就如同之前那些普通日子中的一样。

忽然一声水声，湖面中心浮上两个人影。黑色头发的男子赤裸的上半身肌肉结实，怀中紧抱一人正热切拥吻，仔细一看，男人的耳朵竟是有别于人类的尖耳。另一个稍年长的男人湿淋淋地与他相拥，湖水浸湿了他的衣服，他的头发，他的全身，而他毫不在意，闭眼亲吻着年轻男人。

“布鲁斯……”年轻男人呼唤他的情人，“我得把你送回岸上。”卡尔抱在他腰上的手往下滑，抓住男人缠在他腰上的大腿。“你会生病。”  
布鲁斯整个人攀在他身上，四肢紧紧抓着他，像是溺水的人抱着浮木。心绪激荡之下又沉入湖底，缺氧让他的脑子有点迷糊。即使卡尔已经足够轻柔地带他上浮，布鲁斯仍觉得筋疲力尽。  
人鱼的鱼尾在水底下游动，保持浮立在水面上的姿势。布鲁斯终于从卡尔的嘴唇上离开，将湿透的头发搭在卡尔肩上，轻声说：“走吧。”

***  
太阳彻底沉下去。布鲁斯裹着条毯子，换了衣服，坐在栈道边跟卡尔说话。  
“我看到水底的石头了。”石料被打磨平整，割成合适的形状，卡尔将它们一一陈设在湖底，当做椅子，桌子，石床。

卡尔坐在他旁边，大尾巴从栈道上垂下，没进湖里。他仍黏糊糊地搂着他的男朋友，像是所有刚刚投入恋情中的情侣一样。“阿福帮着我弄的。”  
“你喜欢吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“你是说，人鱼会喜欢吗？”卡尔笑道，“人鱼只要在水里不管什么姿势都能睡觉，不过多数还是喜欢趴在石头上睡。”  
“你呢？”  
“我有地方睡就行，只要不是太软。”卡尔未着一缕，下巴搭在布鲁斯肩膀上，凑近他的耳朵对他说话。“真想让你和我一起在石床上睡觉，我把它布置得可舒服了，阿福给我订的石料特别好，我在海底的时候都没找到过质感这么好的石头。”布鲁斯全身裹在毛绒绒的毯子里，在夜风中只露出个脑袋，让卡尔看得心尖也柔软起来。

“不过你可能会觉得很硬，人类都是睡在很软很软的垫子上。”他忽然想出一个办法，顿时觉得自己无比机智。“你可以睡在我身上，我会抱着你，绝对不让你滚下去。”  
布鲁斯抖了抖毛毯。“你身上也很硬。”  
卡尔顿时泄气。  
布鲁斯又慢悠悠地补了一句，“我是人类，我没办法在水里睡觉。”  
卡尔彻底把脸埋到布鲁斯的肩膀上。自己怎么能把这个忘了呢。

布鲁斯没有说话。卡尔还沉浸在没办法和情人同床共枕的忧伤中，好像此刻他才意识到爱上异族是一件多么惊世骇俗的事。他们的爱要跨越性别，跨越时间，跨越种族，在两个相异的物种中交缠出一条线。

“我在考虑，卡尔。”布鲁斯出声打断他的伤春悲秋。“有没有可能让你我能够生活在同一个屋子里？”  
卡尔的眼睛亮起来。“你住到水里来，或者我住到陆地上去？”  
“我清楚自己的极限在哪里，问题是，卡尔，你的极限在哪里？”  
这个问题竟然把卡尔问住了，他吞吞吐吐，不知该如何回答。“我也不清楚……我，我能做到很多人类做不到的事。但我从未离开过水，在你和阿福之前，我从未接触过人类。”  
他不明白。

“我不是要求你离开水，卡尔。”布鲁斯发现自己竟然在叹气，“我想要和你在一起，并不意味着让你抛弃属于你的东西，归入我的种族。而我也绝无可能长出一副鳃来，随你潜入水底去。”  
“但是我想要你！”卡尔急切表白，尾巴不由自主地拍水。  
布鲁斯浅浅微笑。“所以我在考虑，能不能建造出一个房屋，既能让我不被淹死，又能让你在我身边。”  
卡尔微微发愣，他没想到这个。在此之前，他琢磨的都是如何能让自己离开水久一点，甚至在想自己能够在布鲁斯的浴缸里生活多久，又或者是造出一个怎样的水下呼吸器，能让布鲁斯长久地待在水下。

“怎么做？”卡尔想象不出房间的样子。  
布鲁斯莞尔，向他说起一直以来的构想。“从水上搭建不方便，所以从陆地上来比较好，我们可以挖开地基，让湖水灌进来。得挖足够深，起码能让你在湖泊和房间里自由进出。”  
布鲁斯思路越来越清晰，填充设计中的细节。“就相当于，我在水池上建了个屋子。”  
“而这个池子与湖泊相连，所以我能够进去，你也能待在水里。”卡尔接道，略微有些兴奋。  
“水的面积要尽可能地大，所以只留足够人行走进出的地面就可以了，然后在角落放一张床。可以在墙壁上动些脑筋，这样甚至连进出的地面都不需要留。”布鲁斯思考着。  
“不，我不需要多宽的水面。”卡尔摇头，亲亲布鲁斯的脸颊。“能和你在一起就足够了。”  
布鲁斯回望，人鱼蓝眼中的深情满溢，而他几乎承受不住，浑身都被这份真情撞得打起颤来。他微微垂眸，回道：“如果这是你希望的话。”

***  
工程很快就投入建设。

施工期间卡尔一直躲在水底，听着地面上的动静。等到工人们走了以后，布鲁斯又会来到湖边同他说话。晚上他会出去“夜巡”——这个词是布鲁斯告诉他的，半夜才会回来，卡尔听着他拖着步子走向浴室，然后倒在床上。

卡尔对目前每天只能见到布鲁斯一小会十分不满，因此密切关注施工进度，实时向布鲁斯报告。

“哈，那个人砌的这几块砖歪了。”他朝布鲁斯说，后者换上一身休闲的衬衫短裤，戴着耳机躺在躺椅上。“等会他发现了又要推倒重来。”  
布鲁斯一边听着监控音频，还能分出心来听他说话。“他们是市面上最好的工人，如果顺利的话还能提前完成。”今天施工队在另一个方向作业，无法看到湖这边的动向。布鲁斯将椅子和要看的资料搬了过来，人鱼也学着他平躺在栈道上，尾巴伸进湖里，单从背后看只会将他当做一个普通的人类。

布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，将遮阳伞往他那边推推。“当心晒成鱼干。”  
卡尔反驳。“我不怕太阳。”  
布鲁斯音频听到关键处，语气有点敷衍。“知道了，你是强大的人鱼。”  
卡尔翻过身来，盯了他两秒，手臂微微发力，就从地上撑起来，头探到布鲁斯胸前。  
布鲁斯记下音频中的信息，在脑中推演完一遍，这才摘掉耳机，低头看着冒出来的脑袋。“做什么？”

卡尔跃跃欲试。“你不是想知道我到底能做些什么吗？”  
布鲁斯来了兴致，向后挪了挪挺直身体，看着人鱼将他的巨尾拖到栈道上，整个人在他面前半坐起来。  
还没等他有什么动作，布鲁斯就警惕地说：“我不想下水。”  
卡尔耸肩，颇为遗憾。“原本想带着你游一游，我能游得非常快。”他特意强调副词。

“热视线，捏钻石，极强的自愈能力，还有什么？”卡尔饱满结实的胸肌在他眼前晃了晃。“钢铁之躯。”他补充道，任由人鱼爬到他身上压住他。  
“你不该激起雄性的好胜心。”卡尔认真地说，一只手从大开的衬衫领口伸进去，牢牢将布鲁斯的胸捏在掌中。

与人鱼身上带着的微凉水珠相反，卡尔体温很高，贴上来的时候称得上火热。一只手在他胸前摸来摸去，抚过凹凸粗糙的伤疤，用掌根狠狠地揉那两颗挺立起来的乳头。  
布鲁斯双手揽着卡尔的腰，试图劝阻。“别……椅子会塌……”  
卡尔置若罔闻，双手扯开布鲁斯的衬衫，埋头舔弄。

“啊……卡尔，真的——”人鱼滑腻湿热的舌头裹住他的乳尖，狠狠一吸。  
布鲁斯条件反射地挣动，像是这样就能躲开这一瞬间冲入大脑席卷他神智的快感一般。随即身体猛地一坠，熟悉的失重感爬上他僵直的背，而布鲁斯瞪大眼，呼声还在喉咙当中——

承受两个强壮成年雄性的可怜躺椅终于塌了。

卡尔头也不抬，甚至连额前那缕卷毛上的水滴都没惊动，他的两条手臂如烙铁一般将布鲁斯紧紧搂在身前。肩胛骨处的手扶住布鲁斯，听他挨在自己耳边喘息，腰胯上的手稳稳托住布鲁斯的屁股，让他分开腿缠在自己腰上。

稳住身形后虚惊一场的人类随即用力推他，将人鱼正面推倒，自己保持着刚才的姿势骑跨在他身上，边说话边平稳呼吸。“好胜心哈？”  
卡尔炽热的眼神黏在他身上，裆部的鳞片磨蹭着他。布鲁斯的上衣松垮垮地套在身上，完美的肌肉裸露出来，卡尔想挺起身去亲吻他皮肤上的伤疤，被布鲁斯稍稍施力的臀部制止住了。

布鲁斯邪邪地笑，随手把上半身的衣服脱下扔到一边，游刃有余地挑逗。他知道卡尔对他的身体很满意，随即展示似的动了动，算是对另一个雄性显示力量的回应。  
卡尔的肉棒硬硬地抵在他屁股上。

布鲁斯笑得更明显了，手往后握住那根火热的柱体，很好地掩盖了自己的惊讶。“我以为你下面光秃秃的。”

卡尔终于得到了情人的吻。布鲁斯弯下腰来亲他，一只手伸到后面抚弄人鱼的性器。“人鱼的繁殖能力很强。”卡尔没头没脑地说，然后因为布鲁斯套弄他阴茎的动作深深吸了一口气。  
布鲁斯嘴里漏出一声笑，随即被渴求的人鱼彻底拖入到这场情事中去。

——第六章完

 

这并不是我设想中他们光着身子打架的方式，然而不知道为啥就开始了……

之后会写他们的第一次：）


	8. 第七章

布鲁斯不敢置信地瘫坐在人鱼身上，任由他从后面抱住自己。——怎么说自己也是年长成熟的那一方，竟然白日里和卡尔在湖岸边就这么瞎搞起来。  
两位雄性互相“显示力量”的后果就是他射得腰酸腿软，屁股也隐隐作痛。克拉克最终还是没进去，只按着他的腰，将那根粗大坚硬的性器插在他臀肉间挺动，最后把一股腥浓的精液射在他屁股上。  
事实证明人鱼的精液味道同样奇怪。  
布鲁斯喘足气，从卡尔身上起来，扯过旁边皱巴巴的衣服胡乱裹上。卡尔巨大的尾巴垂进水里，赤裸的上半身冒着细密的汗，目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯。

“陪我坐一会。”人鱼开口，声音低沉而性感。  
布鲁斯拒绝。“我要去洗澡。”  
人鱼的手朝他伸过来。布鲁斯侧身躲开，“去有喷头的浴室里洗。”  
卡尔也并不失望，只是扯过被丢在一旁的裤子，将布鲁斯狼狈的腿间擦干。  
“你！——”  
卡尔连忙凑上来亲吻，安抚道：“我想和你待在一起，布鲁斯。”还用硬挺的鼻子轻轻磨蹭他的脸颊。

布鲁斯没有办法，只能坐下来。  
卡尔牵着他的手，与他并肩坐在栈道上，看着泛起层层涟漪的湖面。  
——傍晚了。

“布鲁斯，我想告诉你一些事。”卡尔对他说。  
布鲁斯点头。  
“你觉得我现在英文说得怎么样？”  
“很流畅。”卡尔无疑是条非常聪明的人鱼。  
卡尔为恋人的赞赏笑得露出尖牙。“你没有什么想问我的吗？”  
“只需要知道你想告诉我的。”  
“我愿意告诉你所有。”卡尔正色道，“一开始，我不明白你是怎样的人。”卡尔点点自己的额头，“不知道你在想什么，而那个时候，我很脆弱。”  
“我的家族受到入侵，我勉强逃出来，一对人类夫妇救了我。”卡尔的神情有些伤感，“但追兵很快就来了，为了不连累他们，醒来后我就离开了。”  
“我也不知道游了多久，也不知道怎么游到这儿的，那段日子我疲于奔波逃命，细节记得不是很清楚。来到这儿的时候我好像触发了什么警报，于是我藏了起来，等到阿福出现的时候……”  
“我明白。”  
“幸好他没事。”  
布鲁斯示意他不用放在心上。“那些追杀你的人，在哪？他们能找到你吗？”  
“他们也是人鱼。”卡尔微微皱眉，“不管他们什么时候来，我总要做个了结。”  
布鲁斯陷入沉思。  
“但是，这是我的事情。布鲁斯，你不用担心。”卡尔转过来看他，英俊的脸上露出一个笑容。“我不会和你分开。”  
布鲁斯没有回应。

沉默了一会，卡尔忽然朝他笑了。“你知道吗，一开始我不但不明白你是怎样的人，也不明白你想干什么。”  
接着他抬起一只手对手背吹了口气，布鲁斯挑眉。  
“我能听懂你说话，但不知道为什么你要对着我受伤的尾巴吹气。”  
布鲁斯愣住。他一直以为是物种隔离带来的语言交流困难，没想到是这个问题。  
“你以为我在表达什么？”  
“作为人鱼我不需要疗伤，所以我对你的动作感到不解。”  
布鲁斯回想起以前的细节，终于解开困惑。“那你后来怎么愿意让我靠近？”  
“因为我看到了你的伤疤。”  
布鲁斯一顿，目光低垂。

“阿福告诉我你在‘夜巡’，那是什么？”  
布鲁斯思索几秒，“你可以理解成我会在晚上的时候行走在大街小巷当中，帮助那些受到罪犯威胁的人。”  
“义警？”  
“你学会了很多东西。”  
“但有一个问题我还是没能弄明白，阿福也没有告诉我。”卡尔语气一转，嘴角开始上扬，布鲁斯便也放松下来，顺着他的话说：“你可以问我。”  
“一个成年男性在什么场合下，会送另一个人钻石？”  
“……”布鲁斯动了动嘴，将浮现在脑海中的第一个答案咽在喉间。卡尔却执着地盯着他，连他脸上表情一丝一毫的变化都没有错过。  
“你能告诉我吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯抿住嘴，转过头来冲他无声地笑。卡尔靠过去，鼻尖碰上鼻尖，向他讨了一个吻。  
“我想你知道答案。”  
卡尔的手在布鲁斯的后颈处抚摸，唇舌交缠间含糊不清地吐字：“我不知道，布鲁斯。我不知道。”随后恋恋不舍地退出来，改为轻啄他的情人。“我想要你告诉我。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛像是蜜糖，而卡尔就像是拥有这一整罐蜂蜜的人，爱不释手又不知该从何处开始享用。“你能告诉我吗？”  
沉溺其中的不止他一个。鬓角有丝丝银发的男人被亲得双眼迷蒙，听到问话时下意识地回答：“我能。”  
“告诉我。”人鱼的声音诱惑至极，像是对他施了魔法，几乎让一贯冷硬的男人在旖旎的耳鬓厮磨中脱口而出真心答案。  
布鲁斯闭上眼，卡尔顺势俯身压住他亲吻他的侧脸。  
“你想要回礼吗？”身下的人没有回答，而是反问他。卡尔停下了动作。  
那双令他心醉神迷的眼睛正带着笑意望向他，整张脸都生动起来。  
卡尔迟疑了，他不知道这是不是他理解的那个意思。“——我想要？”  
“那你会得到你想要的。”布鲁斯伸长手将上方的人鱼拉近，用一个吻许下承诺。

“我什么时候能够得到？”  
“等到房子建好的时候。”


	9. 第八章

布鲁斯发现最近他花了很多时间和卡尔待在一起。  
工程已经接近尾声。这一天天气晴朗，布鲁斯决定将停着的船推出来。阿福到城里去办事，检察湖岸防护装置的工作便由他来做。

船慢慢在湖面上行驶。布鲁斯望向平静无波的湖面，没有出声。  
忽然，动态视力极佳的他观察到远处一侧的水面泛起涟漪，仿佛一阵轻风吹过，布鲁斯眼中泛起笑意。  
涟漪迅速泛向湖中唯一的船，速度快得惊人。布鲁斯设定好前往下一个装置点的自动驾驶，坐到船边来。

波纹荡到船边，激起一阵阵水花，随后逐渐平静下去，再无半点异样。  
布鲁斯俯身去细看，这时听到背后传来声音：“没看到我~”  
他转过身去，黑发人鱼从水面上露出上半身，正扒在船边仰头看他。  
布鲁斯微笑，也靠过去碰了碰人鱼还带着水汽的脸颊。“你什么时候到我后面去的？”  
“刚刚。”卡尔笑得露出尖尖的虎牙，“下一个是哪？我带你过去。”  
“R3。等等，你‘带’我过去？”  
布鲁斯话音未落，便感到身下的船脱离浮力，只见卡尔托起整只船，迅速往前方游去。

每个点之间距离并不远，布鲁斯仿佛坐了一次快艇，被风吹乱的头发还没得及归位，船便停下来落回水面，轻轻在湖面上晃着。  
哗啦一声，从船侧冒出个人头，随后整只船重重倾斜，布鲁斯忙向反方向扑过去稳住，一个高高的浪花打到船上——人鱼卡尔跳上来了。  
卡尔一上来便看到布鲁斯艰难地维持平衡，忙把大尾巴一甩，彻底展开来压住船身，这才慢慢平稳下来。  
布鲁斯刚刚没法躲，这会儿又被淋了一身水，一转头就看到卡尔热情洋溢地晃着胸肌朝他扑过来。  
“布鲁斯——”尾巴啪啪地打着船。  
男人被抱个满怀，顺势往后倒去，捧着他的脸说：“卡尔。”语气冷静，但明显也是愉悦的。  
卡尔用带着水汽的脸去蹭他，被布鲁斯嫌弃地推开。“接下来去哪？”他问布鲁斯，好奇地伸头去看操作板。  
“那个不用管，今天想带你看看整个湖。”布鲁斯起身去拿了干毛巾回来，将自己和卡尔身上擦干。“下次你不用上来了。”简直是怪力种族，卡尔有时无法控制好自己的力量，最开始那阵家里的东西几乎每天都在换新的，后来卡尔去湖里暂住后情况才好些。  
“我早就探过一圈了。”不然怎么布鲁斯一说R3他就知道在哪。  
布鲁斯笑说，“你是从水下看，今天我和你从湖面之上去看。卡尔，同样的事物，从不同的角度去观察得到的体验可能是全然不同的。就像是，如果我能够和你一样生活在水下，哪怕是最平常的景象，对我来说可能也是全新体验。”  
卡尔似懂非懂地点头。他之前所有的时光都是以人鱼的身份在水底度过，对于人类这一种族以及水上的世界即使有所了解，多半也是抱着旁观的心态。既然现在他决定和布鲁斯在一起，必然会伴随两个世界观的碰撞。起初剧烈的荷尔蒙作用消退后，很多问题在两人在相处的过程中也越发明显起来。

船被设定一个平稳的速度前进，两人并肩坐在船上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“这两天我听到湖对岸安静很多。”卡尔对布鲁斯说。  
“阿福告诉我已经完工了，等他处理完扫尾工作，你就可以自由进出了。”布鲁斯顺着卡尔的目光向对岸看去，新建起的一座黑色建筑立在岸边，里面没开灯，布鲁斯也看不太清楚，此时，他却发现卡尔表情有些异样。  
他索性仔细观察起旁边的人来。卡尔看上去就是在看向远处的那间房屋，但他的视线焦点看起来有点奇怪，和人们聚焦远眺的方式不太相同。布鲁斯稍稍回忆，便发现这种情况并不是偶尔，于是他便直接问。  
“你在看什么？”  
“看房子啊。”卡尔眨眨眼，收回视线，对他咧开嘴。“很不错的房子，我很喜欢。”听上去真的很满意。  
“你能看清？”  
“嗯。”卡尔随口答道，“第一次听到你的构思时，我还无法想象出来到底是怎样的建筑，现在一看真是太巧妙了，简直就是为我们诞生的。”  
“本来就是为我们设计的。”布鲁斯转念一想，“你是不是靠近去看他们施工了？”  
“没有。”卡尔否认，“为什么会这么问？”  
“你形容得仿佛你走进去看到整个内部一样。”布鲁斯碰了碰卡尔的眼角，“刚刚你看远处的时候视线聚焦的方式很奇怪。”  
卡尔明白了，直接告诉他。“人鱼有两层眼睑，外面这层你能够用肉眼看到。”他眨眨眼，布鲁斯忽然发现卡尔望向他的视线飘忽起来，明明是在看着他，但那种注视幽深得仿佛穿透他整个人，看到了别的什么东西。  
“而这一层人类看不到。”他让布鲁斯靠近，布鲁斯的确没发现什么端倪，只隐约觉得卡尔的眼球上似乎有一层更光泽的薄膜。  
“你能用这个看到什么？类似透视的原理？”布鲁斯问。  
“不仅如此。”卡尔随手指着远处的房屋，“我能看到墙后面是什么，整个结构，水是怎样与外面的湖泊相连，让我和你能够居住在一起。”他收回视线看向身旁的人，“我可以看到你的心脏在规律有力地跳动，唔，你的后背受过太多次伤。”  
他目光上下扫了扫，布鲁斯没来由地绷紧身体。“你得注意下你的肺，它们有些脆弱。天呐，布鲁斯，你的骨头有太多次骨折了，我从未见过……”  
“停下。”  
布鲁斯明显生气了，卡尔也后悔不该擅自去“看”他，于是他语气一转，“这种透视跟你们用的X视线不太一样。”他勾起一边嘴角，往后倾了倾和布鲁斯拉开距离，目光往下看。  
布鲁斯一看他那副表情就知道下面没什么好话。  
“我可以穿透你的衣服，看到你有没有在身上夹带东西。”  
“那你会是一个很好的机场安检员。”  
“好像这里有什么东西。”卡尔喃喃道，低着头把手伸进布鲁斯的裤头。“还是用手摸比较准确。”  
布鲁斯抬腿踢他，“摸你自己去吧。”  
卡尔的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的屁股，“我看到你后面那个……”  
布鲁斯忙收回腿坐起来，双手捂住卡尔的眼睛，恶狠狠地命令道：“闭嘴！”  
“那你捂我眼睛做什么？”  
“都给我闭上。”  
卡尔乖乖让他搂着。没一会，听到那人在他耳朵旁边说：“以后没有我的同意不准用X视线看我。”  
卡尔点头，连忙澄清。“刚刚是我第一次看你的身体，之前我从来没有这么做过。”  
布鲁斯皱眉，“你之前都看了什么？”  
“就是看看你在哪里啊。”卡尔坦然道，“这儿太大了，我又只能呆在水里。”  
卡尔的眼睛眨来眨去，睫毛扫得布鲁斯手心痒痒的，干脆放开他，说：“很快你就能搬到屋子里和我一起住了。”  
人鱼又高兴起来，“搬进去那天我们要好好庆祝一下。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我看到你往里面放了一张超级大的床。”卡尔期待地看着他：“我还没有睡过床呢。”  
布鲁斯琢磨着他这句话的意思，“我不认为你可以睡在干燥的床上。”  
“没关系！我可以在水里多泡一会再上去，还可以把尾巴放在水里。”  
看样子卡尔就是单纯地想在床上睡个觉。布鲁斯答应道：“你觉得可以就可以。”

他忽然想到之前听卡尔说过的建在水下的住所，上次只匆匆看了一眼。布鲁斯脑海中猛地闪过一个念头，挥之不去。  
他突兀地笑出声。“卡尔。”布鲁斯叫他，脸上的笑容肆意又轻松，舌头不安分地舔了下牙齿。  
卡尔猝不及防地看着他翻身跳进湖里。


End file.
